


Rooftop Philosopher

by grandcrack3r (spasticVocalist)



Series: Demonic Humanity [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Human!Bill, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, because its two am and i regret life, i guess, idk if i should even actually tag dippy as bein in this, like he's asleep for the entire thing and isn't even mentioned until the last half, literally just fluff, this has a backstory that i dont feel like explaining in the tags rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticVocalist/pseuds/grandcrack3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill recalls some things and contemplates others as he sits on the roof of the Mystery Shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Philosopher

**Author's Note:**

> It's two am and I might regret this later

Peace. 

It was a state that Bill Cipher, a chaos and dream demon, the master of the mind, never thought he'd enjoy. 

He always thought it was just boring. And sure, it still was when there was nothing else, but when coupled with wonder, happiness, and/or love – a few other things that used to disgust him – he'd found that it wasn't so bad. 

The nearby forest provided a gentle natural ambiance; it was filled with the rustle of leaves and various other plant life in soft breezes that threaded through the trees like fine hair through a brush. Crickets sang in a cacophonous chorus of discordant notes with no discernible tempo or tune. Nocturnal beings shifted and skittered around just out of sight, going about their nightly routine as usual. All of this sound blended together to make a high-pitched, white noise that faintly played as a background soundtrack to the night scene. 

The early spring air was crisp, giving anyone gazing at the stars a sense of almost being amongst them. Out here, in the middle of nowhere, the night sky was vast, and millions of distant suns twinkled in it like someone sprinkled silver dust on the deep navy blue of the atmosphere. A crescent moon hung high above, illuminating the tops of the trees, the grass, and everything else it touched with a gentle white light in exchange for the color, leaving behind a hushed monochrome world. It reminded Bill of the Mindscape – the black and white pseudo-reality that loosely linked this realm to the Nightmare Realm. 

It'd been a while since Bill visited the Mindscape. He'd been a little... _busy_ lately, dealing with his new physical body as well as some other things, and just hadn't gotten around to paying a visit. At first, his body disgusted him – why a _human_ form, of all things – but he'd come to accept it, eventually. Though, he probably wouldn't have at all, if not for Pine Tree. (Ironically enough, the boy was the reason he had this body in the first place.)

Almost as though he'd heard Bill thinking about him, Dipper shifted in his sleep, letting out a small noise and turning over to face the blond, head still in the demon's lap. The hand Bill had in the man's hair paused in the midst of its gentle massaging, resuming once he was sure his human wasn't waking up. He threaded his fingers through the soft chocolate locks, watching the curls lazily spring back into place. 

A feeling swelled within Bill's chest, and he felt himself change color as it worked its way through him. Now-pink eyes radiated fondness and love as they focused on the face of the brunet dozing in his boyfriend's lap. 

Having lived for far longer than any human mind could comprehend, Bill was, understandably, not the most sane being. In all that time, though, no one had been able to capture the demon or his heart. Granted, in his true form, he didn't have one, and the only reason he possessed one one now – both figuratively and literally – was because of the human body he currently owned. But he figured accomplishing one out of two was pretty good on his Pine Tree's part. He was also pretty sure that his human could do the other thing too, if he wanted, which both amused and pleased the demon. 

Dipper mumbled in his sleep and sluggishly reached forward, as though searching for something. A small smile tugged at Bill's lips as he took his boyfriend's hand, twining their fingers together. The man let out a satisfied sigh, a sleepy grin adhering to his face. 

Bill's heart fluttered, compelling him to lean forward, place a gentle kiss on his Pine Tree's forehead, and mumble a fond, "I love you," against the brunet's birthmark. Bill nuzzled into the brown hair before sitting back up to continue gazing at the sky from his seat on the roof of the Mystery Shack, his gaze subconsciously seeking out the constellation that resided on his boyfriend's forehead. 

Bill had never been so glad to be wrong in all of his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> That last line may or may not have been a reference to something else I may or may not be writing about Bill makin' a deal with Dippy that he has to remain human for a year without forming any attachments. I'd say he may or may not fail, but you probably just read this fic, so you probably already know how it "may or may not" turn out. ;^))))))


End file.
